


Little Dirty

by Rymwho



Series: Promps Paige G!P [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Paige, Smut, paily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo se que te gustaría esto. Te gustan las emociones fuertes y saber que tus amigas pueden entrar aquí al verte en esta escena te excita esa idea ¿o me equivoco? Paily. G!P Paige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> N/A Hola chicos! la verdad yo no soy un escritor de Smut, la verdad no me siento muy cómodo escribiéndolo pero irónicamente a veces me calma o me da igual realmente. no me siento muy atraído por los temas sexuales que toca una serie o libro ya que en si no me da el 'placer' como a mucha gente.
> 
> Así que no es si este fic es bueno o malo pero meh.
> 
> Cualquier error es mio, lo siento pero a veces no puedo dejar de ser tan subnormal.
> 
> Solo disfrútenlo.

Little Dirty

―Mira quién lo diría. ―Habla Paige con una sonrisa mediana. Sentada en la cama de su novia con los pantalones abajo en sus tobillos donde una sexy morena se encontraba entre sus piernas lamiendo su miembro como si una piruleta se tratase―. La gran nena de papá tragándose mi gran polla como la zorra que en realidad es.

Emily la miro a los ojos con una pizca de 'inocencia' pero peligrosidad a la vez y eso le encanta.

―Me pregunto qué dirían tus amigas sobre esto ¿Qué resulta que la gran Emily Fields es más un juguete para su novia? ¿y no un pan de dios como lo pintaban? ―Se ríe por unos segundos al ver la expresión sorprendida de su novia.

Los gemidos de Paige se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte en la habitación con una clara señal de que estaba cerca. Emily sonrió internamente y comenzó a chupar mas fuerte provocando que la castaña agarrara su cabeza con algo de fuerza comenzando a embestir levemente la garganta de Emily. El pene de Paige tembló ligeramente en su boca saboreando la dulzura del líquido pre-seminal que derramaba la punta de este.

―Wow. ―Suspiro Paige. Ahogo un pequeño gemido cuando sintió las paredes cálidas de la boca de Emily―. Oh Emily ―Baja la mirada para ver como su miembro salía y entraba poco a poco en los labios delgados que amaba tanto.

Paige tuvo una pequeña idea. Se agacho lentamente para poder recoger sus pantalones y agarrar su celular en uno de sus bolsillos. Prendió el celular y puso la cámara en grabación donde se enfoco a Emily.

―Vamos mi pequeña Emily ―Motivo Paige con un giño―. Vamos, demuéstrale a tus amigos y a la gente de como eres en realidad… ―Aparta unos mechones de la cara de Emily―. Vamos cariño.

Emily miro al celular de Paige con algo de sorpresa y miedo pero a la vez con un poco de excitación en sus ojos. La morena sabe que su novia no era capaz de difundir las imágenes.

Al menos que 'A' entrara misteriosamente por esa puerta y se robara el celular de Paige aunque era casi imposible.

Emily aparto esos pensamientos y se concentró en la misión de darle a Paige lo que quería. Emily chupo de nuevo dándole la vista que Paige quería cuando sigue grabando la escena cuando Emily ahueco sus mejillas mostrando el contorno del pene de Paige.

Paige obligo a Emily separarse de ella ganándose un gemido de desaprobación. Paige ignoro la mirada de Emily y comenzó a acariciarse a sí misma ante la mirada de fascinación de Emily olvidando lo que hizo hace unos segundos.

―Mejor abre bien esa boca tuya mi niña ―Ordena.

Emily asiente rápidamente abre su boca.

Paige bombeo más rápido su puño y cerro fuertemente sus ojos tomando una gran bocanada de aire buscando su propia liberación. Jadeo audiblemente cuando por fin su miembro expulso las cuerdas blancas de su esencia que cayo directamente en la boca, cara y parte del pecho de Emily.

Paige suspiro de alivio y vio el gran desastre que provoco su novia que tenía una sonrisa timida en estos momentos.

Se acordó del celular e inmediatamente corto la grabación.

―Uff muy bien mi chica ―Felicito Paige ayudando a su novia se levantará del suelo.

Emily se sento sobre el regaza de Paige abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de esta y comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas para que su centro rosara 'accidentalmente' el miembro de Paige.

―Usted es duro de nuevo cariño? ―Pregunta Emily con un ronroneo en el oído de su novia―. Incluso si no me haces nada en la noche o cuando no estoy contigo ya con solo pensar de como tu gran verga me rompe ya hace que me corra… ―besa y muerde levemente el cuello de Paige donde se estremeció un poco.

―Ehhh ¿desde cuando implementaste tu supuestamente charla sucia?

― Desde hace 5 minutos ―Se separa poco para darse el espacio necesario y quitarse su brassiere dejando sus grandes pechos libres con una Paige que no dejaba de mirarla―. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ―Pregunta

―Por supuesto que si…

Emily se baja del regazo de Paige y se acuesta en su cama abriendo sus piernas y poniendo sus dedos en su centro invitando a su novia para que se acomodara en ellas. Paige lo hizo felizmente.

La castaña se acomoda poniendo la punta de su miembro cerca de la zona intima de Emily. Se inclina levemente sobre su novia y con sus manos comienza amasar los pechos de su novia.

Inclina su cabeza mas abajo envolviendo con su boca el pezón izquierdo.

―Oh dios ―Se queja Emily.

Paige sonríe y prosigue de nuevo, pero ahora sobre el otro pecho dándole el mismo trato que al otro. Emily arqueo su espalda y sus caderas llamando la atención de su novia.

―Es obvio que a ti te gustaría que te follara en estos momentos ―Aparta sus manos de los pechos ganándose otro gemido de desaprobación.

―Solo cállate y me coge.

Paige sonríe

― ¿Qué deseas Emily? ―Pregunta Paige alineando su miembro en los labios vaginales de su novia gimiendo por el contacto. Si fuera por ella ya la hubiera llevado rápidamente. Sujeta los muslos de su novia para apoyarse más―. ¿Eres húmeda para mí? Cariño?

―Te quiero dentro de mí y golpees mi coño con t- ¡Oh si! ―Grita Emily de placer al sentir como su novia la penetra completamente de golpe y sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

―Ah~ Emily estas tan apretada… ―Jadea Paige

Sonríe ―Agradécelo a mi madre por dotarme de eso.

Gruñe por la broma de su novia ―Joder hay que recordarme de hacerle un pequeño pastel…

―Un intercambio por dejarte coger a su hija? ―Pregunta juguetonamente―. Mmm suena justo el trato.

―Hoy como que la niña ha estado muy graciosa…

―mmmm creo que papá se ha enojado conmigo ―ronronea.

―Créeme para que papi se enoje aún falta tiempo. Mi 'niña'

Paige comienza a mover sus caderas lentamente a un ritmo tortuoso. Emily lloriqueo por el ritmo castigador de su novia.

Emily estaba en éxtasis puro cuando el pene de la castaña salía de su vagina dejando solo la cabeza en el interior para posteriormente lo volvía a meter brutalmente haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajera deliciosamente alrededor de este.

―Joder eres *golpe* tan apretada *golpe* Emily.

Ambas escucharon murmullos en la sala de Emily.

Las 2 chicas se quedaron quietas por la llegada de personajes indeseables en un momento de intimidad. Emily pensó que eran sus amigas y se maldijo internamente de haberle dado una copia de su llave a Spencer.

Paige no sabía que hacer en estos momentos si continuar o no. Este era el momento en que Emily ya casi estaba en su límite y si se detiene lo podría lamentar mas tarde así que movió de nuevo sus caderas para llamar la atención de su novia.

―No te detengas. ―Pide Emily rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Paige.

Ella sonríe

―Así que tengo razón ¿eh? ―Mueve uno de sus dedos hacia el clítoris hinchado de su novia. Vio como Emily se le corto la respiración por el placer agregado.

―P-Paige…

La castaña comienza a mover sus caderas de nuevo con un ritmo casi brutal, se inclina de nuevo hacia el oído de su novia sin perder el ritmo sintiendo como sus pechos se movia contra las de su novia.

―Así es como te gusta ¿no? ―Susurra Paige en su oído. Con su mano libre apretó ligeramente el cuello de la morena para apoyarse y ganar mas impulso―. Te gusta gemir como la gran zorra que en realidad eres ―Gruñe.

―E-Eres tan profundo~

Paige trato de darle un beso a su novia, pero esta se negó volteando su cabeza hacía otro lado.

Soltó el cuello de Emily y sostuvo fuertemente la quijada de su novia obligándola a voltear de nuevo la cabeza para abrir su boca. Le dio finalmente un beso asegurando de que su lengua se deslizara fácilmente dentro de la morena que protesto.

― ¡Emily! ―Grito Spencer que se escuchaba desde la sala.

Ambas se detuvieron de nuevo cuando escucharon definitivamente la voz de Spencer. Paige se rio ligeramente por la situación actual, realmente le divertía este momento.

―Es mejor que estés tranquila si al menos quieres terminar antes de que tus amigas se den cuenta de como la gran Emily esta tomando muy bien la polla de su novia.

―Entonces deberías mejor amordazarme… ―Bromea Emily con un suspiro, pero al ver la expresión pensante de Paige se arrepintió de lo que dijo―. No lo decía en serio.

Escuchan de nuevo unos pasos, pero esta vez subían por las escaleras. A Emily se le paro el corazón por unos segundos al escuchar a sus amigas tan cerca de su habitación que si entraban verían a una Emily debajo de su novia que estaba enterrada profundamente en ella y de como se la follaba.

―Yo sé que esto te gustaría~ ―Canto Paige y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente escuchando un pequeño gemido de Emily―. Te gusta las emociones fuertes y saber que tus amigas puedan entrar aquí~ viendo como su novia se follaba su precioso coño. ―Antes de que Emily dijera algo Paige tapa su boca―. Te excita esa idea.

La morena gimió ante los pensamientos de la idea y gimió nuevamente cuando su novia comenzó con un ritmo de caderas mas largas que llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser.

―mmmm «Tan bueno~»

―Solo recuerda Emily ―Juego de nuevo con el clítoris de su novia. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la palma de su mano, Emily la mordió. Vio a una Emily que tenía una mirada al vació por el Placer.

Paige sintió como las paredes internas de su novia apretaba mas a su miembro advirtiendo de que estaba cada vez mas cerca.

―Joder…como me encantas ―Quita su mano pero tenía que mantener con la boca cerrada así que mete 2 dedos dentro de su boca donde esta comenzó a lamerlos dándole una vista obscena.

Emily estaba tan enfrascada en lamer los dedos de Paige que no noto los movimientos de su querida castaña. La castaña con su mano libre clavo a Emily en la cama y comenzó con el Ritmo brutal que tanto le encantaba golpeándola en zonas que nunca se imaginaba que llegaría. Su coño estaba muy bien empapado de sus jugos que aceptaba con delicia y placer cada vez que el miembro de su novia la llenaba por su espesor en su interior.

― ¡Paige! ¡No pares! ―Grito Emily mordiendo por error los dedos de Paige.

Paige gimió levemente por el dolor que le hizo Emily, pero no podía culpar a su novia cuando quería más. Paige estaba sudorosa y agitada por la situación en que estaban y al ver como el coño de su novia se tragaba continuamente su polla no le ayudaba mucho.

― ¡AH! ―Grito Emily a todo pulmón no importándole que sus amigas o los vecinos la escucharan mientras que su novia se la follaba tan bien.

Emily alcanzo el máximo punto y con un largo grito se comenzó a correr envolviendo a Paige. Segundos después se cayó rendida totalmente relajada no importándole que la Castaña aún seguía moviendo sus caderas para buscar su propia liberación.

― Emily ¡EM! ―Grito Paige corriéndose dentro de su novia.

― ¡Emily! ―Escucharon desde la puerta

― ¡Mierda! ―Grito Emily al ver sus amigas que estaban en la puerta bastantes rojas por la escena y con los ojos muy abiertos.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Pues fin! :D
> 
> Estoy preparando una nueva serie aparte el de 'This War of Mine' y ya tengo el primer capitulo construido pero no me gusta realmente y posiblemente haga otro capitulo de otra cosa pero me tardaría...
> 
> Buenas noches.


End file.
